


博嘉

by Kabo



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabo/pseuds/Kabo
Summary: 夏凌x季向空





	博嘉

（一）

夏凌知道姐姐和季向空在一起后心情很是复杂。他当然也追巅峰赛事，知道季向空真正实力，根本不是他们说的什么手残。因此对季向空这号人物有些许敬佩。

可他压根就没想过季向空会成为他的姐夫。

用这个结果去倒推，姐姐和他的确是有很多接触，电竞选手和电竞解说员，现在又成为了同个战队的队长领队。夸他们一句般配也不为过。

“姐，队……季向空对你还好吗？”在一次其余几人都没起床的早餐时间里，夏凌边喝牛奶边含糊地问。

“啊？”邱樱愣了一下，随即笑眯了眼，“弟弟你放心吧，别看向空平时拽的不行，但他真的是个很温柔很善良的男生。对我特别特别好。”

夏凌点点头，没再说什么。他把内心隐约的烦躁感潦草归于还不适应心里偶像成为姐姐男友这个身份。

“向空。”邱樱突然起身哒哒地跑过去，夏凌扭头看见他们的队长穿着宽松的短袖短裤揉着眼搂住姐姐，在她脸上亲了一大口。姐姐害羞地锤他肩膀，一把把他按在夏凌旁边的位置上，“你今天把这些都吃了，训练几天了都不好好吃饭，你当我不知道啊。我一威胁夏凌全招了。”

季向空应了好几声，没拿三明治的手胡乱揉夏凌的头，“弟弟你怎么胳膊肘往外拐啊，这儿谁最大？队长啊！别听邱樱的她就是个挂名领队——”

“嘿季向空你什么意思啊！我哪儿挂名了！没我你找的着我弟吗！”

夏凌看他俩闹成一团，垂下眼笑了。无意间看见季向空外露的腿，膝盖透着粉，短裤被蹭到根部，坐姿把腿肉挤压出肥嘟嘟的感觉，随着动作微微颤动，瓷白光滑，又细又长却带着肉感，就好像——

女孩子的腿。

不知道摸起来什么感觉？

夏凌被突如其来的想法吓了一大跳，差点没被牛奶呛死。

从那以后夏凌就开始若有若无地观察季向空和姐姐之间的互动，告诉自己是想好好考验这个姐夫才这么上心。相恋多年的青梅竹马都能分手，更何况自己这个和他没认识多久的傻白甜姐姐。

他发现季向空也很会撒娇，抱姐姐的时候老是嘟嘴，姐姐会捏他的脸啵一口就起身做别的事。但是季向空的脸好软好肉，有些角度还能看到双下巴，姐姐亲他时脸颊弹弹的就像甜软的棉花糖……

夏凌惊觉自己说是说考察，可怎么只关注季向空一个人，观察着观察着重点就会偏到季向空白皙的大腿嫩滑的脸颊肉粉红的双唇这些正常男人都不会去关注的部位上。

可是季向空也太不像男人了。比化了妆的姐姐还要漂亮。

夏凌无来由地生气，他配得上姐姐吗？他能保护好姐姐吗？就算电竞厉害那其他事情会照顾好姐姐吗？还不如——还不如！

还不如什么？夏凌感觉有句话在胸腔呼之欲出，堵的他发闷，只觉得要那样做才会改善，那样做该怎么做？他在黑暗中看着天花板张了张嘴也没明白。

而失控的起因就发生在这个想不明白的夜晚。

夏凌半夜惊醒，下身的黏腻感使他又羞愧又无措。他慢吞吞地够床头柜里的干净内裤，在走去厕所的路上随意想着刚刚梦见了什么竟然难得的梦遗，却在季向空房间前停住了脚步。

季向空。好像梦到了季向空。夏凌瞪大了双眼差点屏住呼吸，仿佛肮脏的想法会透过呼吸道穿过门进到房间里季向空的脑海中。夏凌不可置信地蹲下，手抓着走廊上的铁栏杆和内裤出了汗。栏杆的触感也变得湿滑黏腻，像恶心的蛇，他想要干呕。

夏凌第一反应就是“我不是故意的”，可这没法安慰到他，任谁也会觉得不是故意的可还是梦到了。黑暗和寂静里梦境回忆得如此迅猛，夏凌满脑子都不是季向空，却又都是季向空。

不是完整的季向空。

是他白皙肉感的腿根，是笔直纤细穿着长袜的小腿，是递给自己早餐时透着肉粉的手指关节，是伸懒腰露出的纤细腰肢，是眼尾飞红的丹凤眼，是肉嘟嘟的脸颊，是说话时藏在整齐洁白牙齿后的舌头，是嘴唇，是耳垂，是脖颈，是欲望，是意乱情迷，是无处可逃。

是季向空。

是房门里睡熟的季向空。

是夏凌想冲进去把他揉碎在怀里血肉里的，他的姐姐的男朋友。

他颓然地靠在栏杆上，下身湿冷贴着皮肉难受至极。夏凌攥紧手中的内裤又松开，他想操季向空，有这想法并不奇怪，季向空漂亮身材好，男人都是视觉动物。可他对季向空到底是什么感觉？是单纯的性欲，还是喜欢？可是不管是哪一种都是不应该的，季向空是他的姐夫，再是他的队长他的前辈哥哥朋友。姐夫第一位，朋友最后一位，他注定和季向空不是平等的。

夏凌扶着栏杆想站起来，双腿却因为蹲久发麻一个不稳摔了回去，发出不大不小的声响。

他干脆又呆坐了好一会，直到内裤上的精液都干涸成精斑结块，直到，季向空突然开门走了出来。

夏凌被暖黄色的床头灯照的有些懵，而季向空迷迷瞪瞪地被吓了好大一跳像只受惊的小猫跳了个三尺高。夏凌手比脑子更快开始运转急急忙忙把内裤塞进裤子后方。不顾两腿酸麻咻地站了起来就和军姿一样标准。

他张嘴想解释，可一看清季向空的穿着就怎么也挪不开眼睛。季向空大概率也是出来放水，可初秋的气温还带着闷热，因为赛季的结束裴熙和林逸轩两人纷纷请假出去放松乐呵。总而言之季向空只套着件宽松的背心和内裤，侧面能看到小巧可爱的乳头，发育可观的性器把内裤撑出一大包，隐约可见其形状。

“夏凌，大半夜的不睡觉坐走廊上吓唬谁啊。”季向空没睡醒的鼻音又把夏凌稍微清醒的脑子整懵了些，他不动声色地往后退了几步，想随便说些什么就逃之夭夭。但季向空怎么会看不出来，他立马缩进距离，问夏凌怎么了，夏凌支支吾吾地说想去厕所但怕黑，走到一半进也不是退也不是，就坐下了。

季向空扑哧笑了一声，但又很快装成哥哥似的绷着脸关心：“怕黑？你姐从来没说过啊？那你一个人睡觉害怕吗，要不今晚和我睡一起？”


End file.
